1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to display technology, and more particularly to a patterned retarder 3D liquid crystal display and the manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Film-type patterned retarder (FPR) is an imagining method of current 3D liquid crystal displays. As shown in FIG. 1, the FPR 3D display system includes a display panel 10, a polarizer 20 and a patterned retarder film 30. The patterned retarder film 30 of the FPR 3D display system divides a 3D image into a left eye image 41 and a right eye image 42. The left eye image 41 and the right eye image 42 are transmitted to the left eye and the right eye of viewers. The images are then composed in the brain of the viewer after being received.
However, viewing angles of the FPR 31.) display system are restricted. As shown in FIG. 1, the X-talk exists when the viewer is viewing the 3D image at a large viewing angle. For example, the right eye image 42 not only is transmitted to the right eye, but also observed by the right eye. As such, the X-talk problems result in a bad display performance.
Usually, one solution regarding the X-talk is to increase a width of a black hand of black matrix (BM) between a left eye pixel and a right eye pixel. However, the transmission rate may be greatly reduced when the width of the black band is too large.